Ship
The universe of FTL is inhabited by friendly and enemy ships. These ships come in a variety of layouts, and can be equipped with various systems and subsystems, weapons, drones, and augmentations. Each ship can carry a maximum of eight crew members of various races, and each player ship has an initial crew of between one and four members. Reactor Each ship powers its systems, weapons, and drones through a reactor. The reactor contains a discrete amount of energy that can be allocated, and scrap can be used to upgrade the reactor to a maximum of 25 Energy Bars. Strategic use of Zoltan crew members can provide additional power. Playable Ships There are nine ship classes available in FTL: *Kestrel Cruiser *Stealth Cruiser *Mantis Cruiser *Engi Cruiser *Federation Cruiser *Slug Cruiser *Rock Cruiser *Zoltan Cruiser *Crystal Cruiser Ship Strategies Kestrel Cruiser : "This class of ship was decommissioned from Federation service years ago. After a number of refits and updating, this classic ship is ready for battle." : 'Layout A' *Default name: The Kestrel *Starting Crew: 3 Human *Starting Weapons: **Burst Laser II **Artemis Missile *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **8 Missiles **0 Drone parts *Slots: 4 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) Unlock : The Kestrel is the first ship type available to you in FTL. 'Layout B' *Default name: Red-Tail *Starting Crew: 2 Human, 1 Mantis, 1 Zoltan *Starting Weapons: **Basic Laser (x4) *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **5 Missiles **0 Drone parts *Slots: 4 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) : It is interesting to note that the color scheme of the ship matches that of the rebel ships. Unlock : Earning two of the three Kestrel achievements will unlock Layout B. 'Achievements' *The United Federation - Have six unique aliens on the Kestrel Cruiser simultaneously. *Full Arsenal - Have every system and subsystem installed on the Kestrel Cruiser at one time. *Tough Little Ship - As the Kestrel Cruiser, repair back to full health when it only has 1 HP remaining. Stealth Cruiser : "This ship is being built near the Engi homeworlds. To unlock it, you'll need to help them, but keep in mind they only trust their own kind." : "Constructed for the Federation by the Engi, this ship is designed to use cloaking technology and speed to get behind enemy lines." 'Layout A' *Default name: The Nesasio *Starting Crew: 3 Human *Starting Augmentations: **Titanium System Casing **Long-Range Scanners *Starting Weapons: **Mini Beam **Dual Lasers *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **0 Missiles **0 Drone parts *Slots: 3 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) Unlock : See the Engi Fleet Discussion random event. 'Layout B' *Default name: DA-SR 12 *Starting Crew: 2 Human, 1 Zoltan *Starting Augmentation: **Long-Range Scanners *Starting Weapon: **Glaive Beam *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **0 Missiles **0 Drone parts *Slots: 3 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) Unlock : Earning two of the three Stealth Cruiser achievements will unlock Layout B. 'Achievements' *Bird of Prey - Destroy a ship at full health during a single cloak in the Stealth Cruiser. *Phase Shift - In the Stealth Cruiser, avoid 9 points of damage during a single cloak. *Tactical Approach - In the Stealth Cruiser, get to sector 8 without jumping to a beacon with an environmental danger. Mantis Cruiser : "The famous Mantis thief, KazaaakplethKilik, owns this ship. You'll have to "convince" him to help you." : "This warship is designed to enhance its crew for close combat missions." 'Layout A' *Default name: The Gila Monster *Starting Crew: 3 Mantis, 1 Engi *Starting Augmentation: **Mantis Pheromones *Starting Weapons: **Small Bomb **Basic Laser * Starting Resources: ** 16 Fuel ** 16 Missiles ** 0 Drone parts *Slots: 3 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) *Two man crew teleporter Unlock : See Legendary Thief KazaaakplethKilik random event. 'Layout B' *Default Name: The Basilisk *Starting Crew: 2 Mantis *Starting Augmentation: **Mantis Pheromones *Starting Drones: **Boarding Drone **Defense Drone I *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **0 Missiles **15 Drone parts *Slots: 3 Weapon, 2 Drone *Four man crew teleporter Unlock : Earning two of the three Mantis Cruiser achievements will unlock Layout B. 'Achievements' *Take no prisoners! - Kill the crew of 20 ships by sector 6 in the Mantis Cruiser. *Avast, ye scurvy dogs! - Kill 5 enemy crew in a fight without taking hull damage or losing a crew member while using the Mantis Cruiser. *Battle Royale - While using the Mantis Cruiser, kill the last enemy with your last crew member on their ship. Engi Cruiser : "To unlock this ship you'll need to get to the 5th sector." : "Although it may look like a pile of junk loosely held together, this well designed ship relies on drones and ion weaponry." 'Layout A' *Default name: The Torus *Starting Crew: 2 Engi, 1 Human *Starting Augmentation: **Engi Med-bot Dispersal *Starting Weapon: **Ion Blast II *Starting Drone: **Anti-Ship Drone I *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **0 Missiles **15 Drone parts *Slots: 3 Weapon, 3 Drone Unlock : Reaching the fifth sector unlocks the Engi Cruiser. 'Layout B' *Default name: The Vortex *Starting Crew: 1 Engi *Starting Augmentation: **Drone Reactor Booster *Starting Weapons: **Heavy Ion **Heavy Laser I *Starting Drones: **Anti-Personnel Drone **System Repair Drone (x2) *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **0 Missiles **6 Drone parts *Slots: 3 Weapon, 3 Drone Unlock : Earning two of the three Engi Cruiser achievements will unlock Layout B. 'Achievements' *Robotic Warfare - With the Engi Cruiser, have 3 drones functioning at the same time. *I hardly lifted a finger - With the Engi Cruiser, destroy an enemy ship using only drones. *The guns... They've stopped - Have 4 enemy systems or subsystems ioned at the same time while using the Engi Cruiser. Federation Cruiser : "Beat the boss to unlock this advanced Federation cruiser." : "This ship features the latest in federation technology: an advanced beam weapon that pierces through shields!" The Federation Cruisers are the only two ships with the Artillery Beam, and the only two ships that cannot install the cloaking system. 'Layout A' *Default name: The Osprey *Starting Crew: 1 Human, 1 Mantis, 1 Rockman, 1 Engi *Starting Weapons: **Burst Laser II *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **5 Missiles **2 Drone parts *Unique Ability: Artillery Beam *Slots: 4 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) Unlock : This cruiser is unlocked after beating The Rebel Flagship in The Last Stand on either difficulty. 'Layout B' *Default name: Nisos *Starting Crew: 1 Human, 1 Slug, 1 Zoltan *Starting Weapons: **Dual Lasers **Leto Missiles *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **9 Missiles **0 Drone parts **30 Scrap *Unique Ability: Artillery Beam *Slots: 4 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) Unlock : Earning two of the three Federation Cruiser achievements will unlock Layout B. 'Achievements' *Master of Patience - Use only the Artillery Beam to destroy an enemy ship while taking no hull damage. *Diplomatic Immunity - While using the Federation Cruiser, use your crew in four special blue events by sector 5. *Artillery Mastery - Get to sector 5 with the Federation Cruiser without upgrading your weapons system. Slug Cruiser : "One of the slug ships must know something about this advanced cruiser. Perhaps you can "convince" them to tell you." : "Designed for use inside nebulae, this cruiser lacks sensors and relies instead on the guile and cunning of the Slugs." 'Layout A' *Default name: Man of War *Starting Crew: 2 Slug *Starting Augmentation: **Slug Repair Gel *Starting Weapons: **Anti-Bio Beam **Breach Bomb I **Dual Lasers *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **5 Missiles **0 Drone parts *Slots: 4 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) Unlock : See the Slug Home Nebula Surrender random event. 'Layout B' *Default name: The Stormwalker *Starting Crew: 3 Slug *Starting Augmentation: **Slug Repair Gel *Starting Weapons: **Healing Bomb **Artemis Missile *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **25 Missiles **0 Drone parts *Slots: 4 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) The Stormwalker (Slug Cruiser Layout B) starts with a teleporter but lacks a medbay, resulting in reliance on the Healing Burst to heal crew members. Unlock : Earning two of the three Slug Cruiser achievements will unlock Layout B. 'Achievements' *We're in position! - While using the Slug Cruiser, have vision of every room on the enemy ship without functioning sensors. *Home Sweet Home - Jump to 30 nebula locations before sector 8. *Disintegration Ray - While using the Slug Cruiser, kill 3 enemy crew members with one shot from the Anti-Bio Beam. Rock Cruiser '' "Prove yourself to the rockmen to earn this powerful cruiser."'' '' "Similar to its designers, this super dense behemoth uses brute force to overwhelm its foes."'' 'Layout A' *Default name: Bulwark *Starting Crew: 4 Rock *Starting Augmentation: **Rock Plating *Starting Weapons: **Artemis Missile **Hull Missile *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **28 Missiles **0 Drone parts *Slots: 4 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) Unlock : See the Rock Homeworlds . 'Layout B' *Default name: Shivan *Starting Crew: 4 Rockmen *Starting Augmentation: **Rock Plating *Starting Weapons: **Heavy Pierce Laser Mk. I **Fire Bomb *Starting Resources: ** 16 Fuel ** 18 Missiles ** 0 Drone Parts *Slots: 4 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) The Shivan (Rock Cruiser Layout B) starts without a door system, requiring 60 scrap to install. It is the only ship which does not have external doors, preventing any sections from being vented to space except via a hull breach. Unlock : Earning two of the three Rock Cruiser achievements will unlock Layout B. 'Achievements' *Is it warm in here? - Have your crew kill a burning enemy on their ship while using the Rock Cruiser. *Defense Drones Don't Do D'anything! - While using the Rock Cruiser, destroy an enemy ship which has a defense drone deployed using only missiles. *Ancestry - Find the secret sector with the Rock Cruiser. Zoltan Cruiser : "Learn from the Zoltan, sometimes diplomacy works." : "The Zoltan's advanced shields technology give this ship an edge during each battle." 'Layout A' *Default name: The Adjudicator *Starting Crew: 3 Zoltan *Starting Augmentation: **Zoltan Shield **Long-Range Scanners *Starting Weapons: **Halberd Beam **Leto Missiles *Starting Resources: **10 Fuel **100 Missiles **0 Drone parts *Slots: 4 Weapon, 4 Drone (requires system) Unlock : See the Unarmed Zoltan Transport random event. 'Layout B' *Default Name: Noether *Starting Crew: 3 Zoltan *Starting Augmentation: **Zoltan Shield *Starting Weapons: **Ion Blast (x2) **Pike Beam *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **0 Missiles **2 Drone parts *Slots: 4 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) The Noether (Zoltan Cruiser Layout B) starts with only one bar of power in the shield system, requiring 100 scrap to upgrade once and get to Level 1 Shields. Unlock : Earning two of the three Zoltan Cruiser achievements will unlock Layout B. 'Achievements' *Shields Holding - Destroy a ship before it gets through the Zoltan Shield. *Givin' her all she's got, Captain! - With the Zoltan Cruiser, have 29 power in systems at the same time. *Manpower - Get to sector 5 without upgrading your reactor in the Zoltan Cruiser. Crystal Cruiser "Travel to an unknown sector of the galaxy to find this powerful vessel." "This powerful vessel is powered by the secret technologies of the lost Crystalline Beings." 'Layout A' *Default name: Bravais *Starting Crew: 2 Human, 2 Crystal *Starting Augmentation: **Crystal Vengeance *Starting Weapons: **Crystal Burst Mark I **Heavy Crystal Mark I *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **0 Missiles **0 Drone parts *Slots: 4 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) Unlock : See Ship Achievements/Ancestry and its linked pages for directions on unlocking the Crystal Cruiser. 'Layout B' *Default name: Carnelian *Starting Crew: 3 Crystal *Starting Augmentation: **Crystal Vengeance *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **0 Missiles **0 Drone parts *Slots: 4 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) *Four man crew teleporter Unlock : Earning two of the three Crystal Cruiser achievements will unlock Layout B. 'Achievements' *Sweet Revenge - Destroy an enemy ship with a shard from the Crystal Vengance augment. *No Escape - While using the Crystal Cruiser trap 4 enemy crew inside a single room using the crystal being power or Lockdown Bomb. *Clash of the Titans - Destroy 15 Rock ships using the Crystal Crusier. 'Ship Comparisons' * Costs for any subsequent upgrade levels are as normal Category:Guides